


the places that you take me

by maxverstappens



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, established something or ex-established something, idek what they are but they're something, that fucking race though-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxverstappens/pseuds/maxverstappens
Summary: The frustration courses through his veins like a fire burning on his skin, something that not even dragging his nails across the skin can begin to relieve. It burns and itches at him as he stares out at the door leading to the balcony.alternatively, Max and Daniel after the race in Monaco.





	the places that you take me

**Author's Note:**

> i have two words for that race and two words only and they are _fucking hell ___
> 
> anyway! yes! this isn't great because it's slightly rushed and i'm heading to work! but! also yeah my smut is embarrassing and makes me inwardly cringe so i apologise in advance lmao. anyway! enjoy! if you don't cringe the entire time!

The frustration courses through his veins like a fire burning on his skin, something that not even dragging his nails across the skin can begin to relieve. It burns and itches at him as he stares out at the door leading to the balcony, his fingers tapping an indistinguishable rhythm against the counter as he pushes his fingers and squeezes the nearly empty water bottle as the crinkling, moulding sound resonates around the kitchen.  

 

Max exhales a sigh and scowls as the lights outside his window continue to illuminate the night sky and reflect off the base of the window. Stretching his neck to the side to try and relieve the tension is one thing but it barely helps - his vexation at the race, the penalty, _finishing fucking fourth_ still weighs on his shoulders in a sick sense of irony at all that pushing for that mistake to be the catalyst for his downfall.

 

He swings the bottle between his thumb and his forefinger before letting it drop to the counter, the water swishing back and forth against the neck of the bottle as the commotion from outside grows and grows with the minutes ticking by. Pushing his thumbnail against the nail of his forefinger, scratching at it occupies his attention for a few seconds at least when he hears footsteps in the hallway outside,

 

It’s not explicitly late - still early enough to be out getting drunk with the conclusion of a wild weekend - not that Max is in the mood for celebrating. The footsteps stop near his door and there’s fumbling outside, whoever it is hits the door whether intentionally or accidentally before there’s a lowly muttered string of swear words following. Max’s eyes snap towards his still closed door as silence takes over what was previously noisy before the click of a door comes and Max is resigning himself to return to his pity party when his apartment door opens a crack.

 

It’s only a crack and no more and nobody makes an effort to enter so Max turns his attention back to it, raising his eyebrows and waiting for the _only_ person it could be to enter. Despite the fact he’s the only one able to enter, he’s also the only person who would dare to come and disturb Max knowing how annoyed he’s going to be.

 

“Daniel.”

 

The door opens a little more before it’s thrown open fully and Daniel is leaning against the doorframe with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Max just rolls his eyes but angles his body to be able to look at his former teammate, former _whatever the hell they used to be._

 

“What do you want?” Max asks after the stretch of silence becomes tense up for a puff of uncomfortable air to surround the both of them and the apartment.

 

“I came to check up on you.” Daniel shrugs, the hint of a smirk never leaving his lips even when he drags his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

His eyebrows are raised once again as his sunglasses sit atop of his head despite the fact the sun began to set a good fifteen minutes ago. Max swallows thickly and curls his hands into fists as he tears his gaze away from Daniel, shuddering at the intensity of the Aussie’s gaze that’s unwavering on him.

 

“I’m not a child. I don’t need babysitting.” Max answers snappily,

 

Daniel makes a non-committal noise in response as he finally steps inside the apartment and kicks the door shut behind him with his heel before he leans against the nearest wall, arms crossed over his chest looking seven kinds of smug about _something._

 

“I never said you _did_ need babysitting but we don’t have to talk about it… if you don’t want to.” Daniel tells him, the slight hesitation in his voice sending a shiver down Max’s spine.

 

The suggestiveness in his tone, the barely there sense of it has Max’s breath coming out in shorter puffs, inwardly cursing the effect that Daniel _still_ has on him despite him doing _nothing._

 

“I don’t want to talk about the race, Daniel.” Max grumbles, resting his chin against his palm as his gaze flickers over to Daniel for the briefest of seconds.

 

Daniel shrugs. “Then we won’t. I don’t have a problem with that.”

 

Max rolls his shoulders and stubbornly keeps his eyes on the balcony door, hearing Daniel push himself off the wall and take steps closer, his shoes hitting the hardwood floor and echoing around the apartment whilst drowning out the majority of the noise outside, or maybe that’s the blood thumping in Max’s ears. Daniel tosses his sunglasses to the counter,

 

Max flinches and spins around when Daniel’s hand curls around his wrist, pulling as his fingers brush against Max’s veins. Daniel’s smirk is still twitching at the corners of his lips as his eyes flicker down to Max’s lips in a way that has Max exhaling a lot shakier than he would ever want to admit.

 

Something incomprehensible flashes across Daniel’s eyes for the smallest of seconds before he leans forward and catches Max’s mouth in a bruising kiss, their teeth clacking and Daniel’s grip on Max’s wrist tightening before he lets it go and lifts his hand to cup the back of Max’s neck, pulling them even closer. Their hands fumble as Daniel crowds Max up against the counter, the marble pressing against Max’s back as Daniel leans back, eyes darkened as he smiles once more.

 

Daniel leans back in and swipes his tongue across Max’s bottom lip, snickering at the needy whine that tears at Max’s throat before he pushes his tongue past Max’s lips and licks into his mouth, his hands already pushing under Max’s shirt and scratching at his hip.

 

Sliding his thigh in-between Max’s legs, the pressure against Max’s already half-hard cock as Daniel pulls his lips away from Max’s mouth and drops his head to Max’s neck; peppering kisses along the underside of Max’s jaw. The sharp hiss that tumbles from Max’s lips when Daniel replaces his thigh with his hand causes the latter to smirk from where his lips are still pressed against the groove in-between Max’s collarbone and shoulder.

 

Throwing his head back; Max bucks his hips forward, desperate for more but Daniel’s hand stills and the frustrated groan that falls from Max’s lips is enough for Daniel to snicker slightly.

 

“Why the fuck did you stop-?”

 

Daniel just pulls Max back into a fierce, _messy_ kiss that has him swallowing Max’s moan as his hand starts moving again, outlining Max’s cock and  swallowing every groan that Max continues to emit.

 

Max _almost_ loses his sense of balance when Daniel sinks to his knees and pulls Max’s shorts and boxers down with ease as he wraps his hand around Max and flicks his wrist with every long stroke. Max grips the counter until his knuckles are whiter than the white walls of his apartment as Daniel starts to trail kisses up and down Max’s thighs, smirking against the skin. Max is just about to snap at Daniel to hurry up when his hand is replaced  by Daniel’s mouth, wet and warm and Max instinctively jolts forward and makes a strangled noise somewhere between a moan and choking on the air that surrounds him.

 

“ _Dan._ I - fuck.” Max groans, throwing his head back once again as his hand comes up to grab at Daniel’s curls, pulling at them earning an appreciative hum in response.

 

Daniel’s hand wraps around the base and his grip tightens almost immediately, his strokes quickening. Max’s back arches and a moan rises from deep in his throat. Heat races up and down his spine and his toes curl. Daniel smirks once more but Max is too far gone to notice anything apart from his moans, Daniel’s mouth around him. The sounds are almost echoing in the silent room. Daniel licks at the head, rests his tongue against the slit. He’s rewarded with a burst of precome.

 

“ _Jesus Christ, Daniel!_ ”

 

Daniel pulls away, a spine-tingling popping sound accompanying it as he stares up at Max, his fingers still stroking the base. “As much as I _wish_ that was my name-”

 

“Dan.” Max growls,

 

“Noted.” Daniel chuckles, his fingers on his other hand digging into Max’s thigh as he covers Max’s cock with his mouth once again.

 

“Please,” Max whines, Daniel hums as he wraps his hand around the base of Max’s cock once more, speeding up. It’s wet and obscene and he feels a shiver of heat run down his spine at the thrill of it. “Dan. Gonna.” Max tries to force the words out but he doesn’t get a chance to finish what he’s trying to say before he’s coming down the back of Daniel’s throat.

 

Max’s entire body tenses, his eyes closed and his breath coming out in short, breathless puffs, his lips and legs trembling as Daniel pulls his mouth off Max’s cock with a satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he clambers to his feet.

 

“Max…” Daniel trails off, his hands coming to rest at Max’s sides to essentially hold him up before he lifts one hand to rest against Max’s cheek.

 

Max’s eyes shoot open. “Huh?”

 

“You… good?” Daniel asks with a short laugh as his thumb brushes along Max’s cheekbone with such a featherlight fucking touch that Max almost feels his legs give out from underneath him.

 

“Great.” Max answers tiredly, his head lolling to to the side as he leans into Daniel’s touch.

 

Something remains unsaid in those seconds that pass, both of them looking into each other’s eyes, trying to convey what is twisting at both of their chests but not daring to, not wanting to break through that barrier.

 

“You going to stay or-?” Max asks, swallowing down the _because I don’t want you to go._

 

“I could hang.” Daniel shrugs, smirking as he leans forward and captures Max’s lips in a softer kiss this time, their lips moulding together as one and Max almost- sighs into it as he lifts his hand to rest at the side of Daniel’s neck. “Only if you help me out.” Daniel murmurs against Max’s lips, grabbing his hand and pressing it against the bulge in his own jeans.

 

Max grins and twists them so that Daniel is the one pressed up against the kitchen counter in one swift motion. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://landonenorris.tumblr.com)


End file.
